


the story of the blue shirt

by sunshinesteves



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Literally the dumbest thing I have ever written, Oneshot, Post-Canon, daniel's shirt and steve's shirt are the same because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesteves/pseuds/sunshinesteves
Summary: Daisy forces Daniel to get rid of his favorite blue shirt. The one he is literally always wearing. Yeah, that one.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	the story of the blue shirt

**Author's Note:**

> this is the dumbest fucking thing i have ever written in my entire life. pls enjoy

Kora and Daisy stepped onto Zephyr 3 to find Daniel already there, unloading equipment.

And wearing that goddamn blue shirt again.

“Hey,” he said. “Are we taking off soon?”

“Yeah…” said Daisy. “Yeah, have you– did you wear that shirt yesterday?”

He looked down at the shirt and back up, confused.

“No, I don’t think I did.”

“Cool, okay, it’s just– I feel like you’re _always_ wearing that shirt.” She turned to Kora. “I’m right, right?”

Kora looked Daniel up and down. “That is literally the only shirt I’ve ever seen you wear.”

Daniel looked even _more_ confused. He was cute when he was confused.

“I thought you liked this shirt,” he said. _Oh my god. He looks like a sad little puppy._

“I do!” 

“It’s the shirt I wore during our first kiss.” 

“I promise you I will still kiss you even if you’re not wearing the shirt.” 

She was blushing. Was _he_ blushing? _Oh my god, he’s blushing._

They just stood there and smiled at each other.

Kora coughed loudly.

“While you two gaze into each other’s eyes, I’m gonna go prepare for takeoff,” she said.

Daisy somehow managed to look away from Daniel. “Alright,” she said, as Kora started climbing up the ladder.

She paused halfway up. “You should get rid of the shirt.”

Daisy turned to look back at Daniel. “Yeah,” she said. “You’re right.” 

“Always am,” said Kora, and she headed off to the cockpit.

“You heard her, Danny boy,” said Daisy. “Hand it over.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Is this just an excuse to get me shirtless?”

“No.” She blushed some more. _Goddammit._ “Maybe. Just give me the shirt.”

He started unbuttoning it. “What are you gonna do with it?”

“Throw it off the Zephyr.”

“Ha ha, very fun–” He looked up at her. “You’re serious?”

“Yup.”

“That seems a little extreme, I really could just put it in my bag and never wear it again–"

She smiled. “You say that and then you’ll show up tomorrow wearing it again. Do you even wash it?” 

“Of course I wash it,” he said, as he finished unbuttoning.

“Hey Kora?” Daisy called.

“Yeah?” came Kora’s voice from the cockpit.

“You can take off now!”

“Alright! Where to? Space?”

“Nah, first we’re making a pit stop to drop off the shirt!”

“Where and when?”

“I don’t know...something random. Do like 2015 or something.”

“Alright, hang on down there!”

Daisy and Daniel strapped themselves into the seats as the Zephyr took off. Daisy shuddered a bit when they jumped. She still couldn’t get used to the feeling.

“Welcome to Brooklyn, New York, April 20, 2015!” called Kora. “I’m lowering the loading bay doors so you can drop the shirt out.”

“Thanks!” said Daisy. She unstrapped herself as the doors opened. She and Daniel looked out at the view below.

“I think that’s Coney Island,” said Daniel.

“Well, it’s a lovely place to leave your shirt. Say your goodbyes.”

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” he said, as he took it off. “Goodbye, old friend,” he whispered.

“You’re a weirdo, I hope you know that.” She took the shirt and let it go. They watched together as it floated away towards Coney Island. She wondered if anyone would find it.

“Well,” she said. “Good riddance.” Daniel gave her a look. “Oh, sorry. You’re still grieving.”

He laughed. “I’ll be alright. I have you.” He kissed her softly. 

She smiled. “Off on our next great adventure. Now _please_ go put on a different shirt.”

“As you wish.” He’d been saying that a lot since they watched the Princess Bride. Because he was ridiculous.

“Kora!” she called. “You can close the doors now!”

-=+=-

Thousands of feet below, Steve Rogers was sitting on a bench at Coney Island when a blue button-down shirt landed on his lap.

“Where the hell did you come from?” he asked, to no one in particular.

He looked up. The sky was a beautiful bright blue, no clouds in sight. No planes or giant laundry baskets either. 

_Hmm. Well, guess I’ll keep it._

He picked the shirt up. It really was a lovely shade of blue. 

Maybe he’d wear it to one of Tony’s fancy parties. 

He stood up, dug his phone out of his pocket, and dialed Sam’s number.

“Hey,” he said, starting to walk home. “So, fun story, a _shirt_ just randomly fell from the sky and landed on me– yes, Sam, a shirt. Stop laughing at me! It’s actually a nice shirt–”

  
  


_The End._

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lmaoooo hope y'all enjoyed that. 
> 
> thx to the sousa nation gc for existing and simping for daniel with me and liking my dumb ideas (like this one) ok bye


End file.
